


Happiness

by Madita1908



Series: Through my eyes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Nonfiction, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Poetry, Prose Poem, Real Life, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Why is it always me who is unhappy?What did I wrong to be cursed with this?





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my second poem.  
> I worte this on Wednesday in school. (I wrote this in a quater hour)

I do not like being alone in a crowd of people.   
It is not that I do not like people,  
It is the fact that I cannot accept their happiness.

I do not want to see and hear their happiness.   
Happiness, I am not able to have.

I want to punsh them in their happy faces.   
I want them to stop.   
They do not stop. (of course)

I hear them chatting,   
I hear them laughing   
and my whole body starts to react. 

This is to much for me.   
I want that too. 

Why is it always me who is unhappy?   
What did I wrong to be cursed with this?   
Why am I such a social incompetent person? 

I cannot answer this.   
No one  can answer that. 

Right now,   
I am sitting in my class,   
listening to my classmate's laughter. 

I hear then talking about their fall Hollidays.   
Hear them talking about their work.   
About the plans they already have for the next weekends. 

Do I have plans for the next weekend?   
No.  
I never really have plans. 

I will sit in my room,   
Reading and writing,  
Taking my dog out for his walks. 

On Monday,  
I will not have anything to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Have a nice day where ever you are
> 
> Madita


End file.
